


Say Something to Me

by Megane



Series: One Day, Three Autumns [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Forced Voyeurism, Held Down, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Undressing, Verbal Humiliation, Whore as a Term of Endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: When Cloud overhears a conversation one night, it stays with him. Ignites something in him. Makes him feel a new type of way. He isn’t sure what to make of it, but Vincent, ever steady at his side, is there to walk him through it. And to put him through the paces while they figure it out.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: One Day, Three Autumns [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Say Something to Me

Cloud had spent the past two hours by himself, quietly drinking and watching the sunset. Watching how the sky changed colours with each passing minute was truly something. The clouds thinned and dispersed, seemingly vanishing into thin air. The ocean waves beneath him lapped placidly against the wall, the tints of blue and green slowly darkening as the light dimmed. Feeling the temperature shift into something cooler made his entire body relax. The sun winked in goodbye over the horizon, blanketing the landscape in a veil of shadow, a mere hint of what was to come.

The sight was _beautiful_ , no doubt about it. Cloud had seen a number of sunsets in his time, but there was something to be said about the view here in Junon. It was breathtaking, took him out of his head for a bit. Maybe because this came with its own measure of... closure. Cloud sighed long through his nose before taking a drink from the plastic cup in his hand. If this was what “closure” felt like, then he could only hope it was true.

Small things like this really came to mean the world to him. Not everyday could be like this, but he would relish the ones that did gladly.

He stayed for a while longer until it got truly dark. The street lights winked to life around him, and Cloud closed his eyes, shoulders drooping as a chilled wind blew threw his hair. This was really something, huh... Gathering up his good mood, Cloud pulled up to his feet and walked along the top of the wall until he needed to cross the street. He tossed the now empty cup underhanded into a recycling bin before pushing his hands into his pockets. Help Keep Junon Beautiful! the sign above the bin exclaimed. Cloud huffed, a faint smile curving his lips.

Junon didn’t need his help with that, but he’d do his part anyway.

Interior lights clicked on in various buildings as Cloud passed by. Some windows were already bright as business hours pressed on into the evening. A fact that escaped Cloud until he rounded another corner was that the streets were empty around this time. It wasn’t all that late, but he would have expected one or two stragglers making their way either home or to work. He rolled his shoulders back and rolled his head with a sigh. Guess it didn’t really matter. If he could have his peace for a little while longer, he wasn’t about to complain about it.

He came to a familiar area, knowing that his hotel was only another block away. He dawdled a little, taking in the stars starting to appear in the sky and the sounds of life becoming faint noises in the background. As he passed an alleyway, he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. It was quick, but he could see that it was a body moving close to a wall. That alone wasn’t enough to make him stop. What he heard just as he crossed to the other side, however, was.

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

Cloud stopped on a dime. He stared off into the middle distance; his body frozen in shock. Did he... hear that right? If he were anyone else, he might have missed those sultry words, but as it was, with his level of hearing, there was no way he was mistaken. But... but still. He turned his head just a fraction back towards the voice that had spoken, low with arousal, heavy with amusement. Cloud tightened his fingers in his pockets.

There was another voice, one that sighed roughly, a pinched moan fluttering at the end and lifting the tone higher. Whoever it was on the receiving end was trying very hard to keep quiet. A low laugh followed the attempt. Cloud felt a shudder run down his spine.

_Oh no._

“What was that?” the initial gruff voice asked.

Another noise followed, this time a muffled whimper — frustrated and embarrassed, smaller than the noises that came before. Cloud bit down on the inside of his lip when he heard the trembling response. He felt his stomach dip; his knees gave a little as the second voice whispered,

_“Y... yes...”_

“So honest. Just like this here.”

_“H-ha!”_ The moan shot up in volume before quieting just as fast, muffled for a brief second.

Cloud knew he should move. He wasn’t supposed to be here, but he was rooted to the spot. He was aware of the way his chest rose and fell in deep waves. He blinked twice in rapid succession before staring again at nothing, straining the limits of his enhanced hearing so that he wouldn’t miss anything.

“Someone passed by earlier. Didn’t you hear?”

Cloud moved on auto-pilot. His body tensed automatically, ready to spring out of sight if need be. His eyes quickly glanced around, immediately finding every place that would have been suitable for him to laugh. Several heartbeats passed with no change. Instead, in those scant seconds, there was a noise in the negative, a weak and needy thing, that made something in the back of Cloud’s mind quake.

“What if they came back?” the first voice continued, amused by the other’s reaction, but the tone was darker, pressing, assertive. Cloud tried not to like it (he failed deeply). “What if they saw what a sweet little _whore_ you are for me?”

That word shot through Cloud like a bolt of Lightning, nearly knocking the air from him immediately. He had been standing still this entire time, but suddenly, he was off-balanced, tilting forward. His throat trembled in silent sympathy as another moan broke through crumbling restraint.

Oh no, _oh no._

“My eager little slut.”

His body was shaking; his heart was racing in his chest, and he swore it was loud enough that someone would have heard him if he didn’t take this chance to get away. So, he moved forward with the same superhuman quietness that never failed him before. He walked, his pace far calmer than he felt. But once he felt he was safely out of earshot, he broke into a sprint. The cold wind passing by only served to highlight how hot his body had gotten. He felt like he was fanning the flames by running, trying to outrun thoughts that already had their teeth in him.

Cloud found his hotel on muscle memory alone. He breezed past the receptionist to their stunned amazement and opted to take the stairs. Five flights of stairs were nothing on an average day, but today — right now — he could have teleported as far as he was aware. He went from the ground floor to his room in record time, his hand hovering over the door handle when he blinked himself aware. He was here. He arrived.

What the hell was he going to do.

The sound of laughter on the other side of the door saved him from further pondering. He lowered his hand, wrapping his fingers around the handle when he heard another sound come up. A voice — Tifa’s voice.

“Denzel, don’t jump on the bed,” Tifa said on the other side of the door.

Her gentle chastising seemed to do its work because Cloud heard a heavy thump and a squeak of a mattress. Denzel’s laughter tapered off, poorly hidden and not at all apologetic as he said, “Sorry, Tifa.”

Sure he was. Cloud felt some tension seep out of his body. He reached back to pull a keycard out of his pocket and opened the door.

He was greeted by five familiar faces. The kids grinned at him when he returned. Denzel immediately pushed up to his feet and ran over to tell Cloud. There was a hug followed by some excited talking. Cloud listened distractedly as he closed the door behind him. As he stepped further into the room, he took in what the others were doing. Barret and Tifa were on the second bed playing cards with Marlene. Vincent was still sitting on the bed Denzel had run from, his fingers laced together while he reclined against the headboard.

The topic of conversation switched as Denzel talked about how Marlene was getting better at playing cards. Cloud missed the name of the game but realised it probably didn’t matter. They’d inevitably try to teach him later anyway. Marlene dropped her hand onto the bed and then shuffled all the cards around. Barret joined in with the chatter as Denzel pulled Cloud closer, playfully trash talking the younger male, which only made Denzel puff up in response. It was cute how he was falling into his own, how he had learned to open up and become more brazen with his responses. Tifa reached out to ruffle his hair before inviting the boy to take her place. Denzel climbed onto the other bed excitedly, and Tifa stood up with a smile. The scene was heartwarming to be sure, but Cloud was...

... lost in his own thoughts.

“Hey.”

Cloud snapped his eyes over to Tifa, who reached out for his hand. He took hers without thinking, and she tugged him over. A half step brought her close; the curve of her body slotted into his as she lowered her voice. Cloud felt himself react to the proximity, but he forced it all down, choosing propriety over pleasure. It was an old habit, one he was a master of.

“You okay?” Tifa asked, more curious than concern. Good, at least he didn’t seem off to her.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah.” Cloud reached up with his free hand to ruffle the back of his head. He slid his fingers through the blond locks before tilting his head. “Just thinking about something.”

Tifa watched him but didn’t notice any distress. Seeing that, she smiled up at him. “Must be a real brain teaser. You’re concentrating really hard.”

“Mmhmm...” Barret hummed, looking up to him as well as he cut the deck one-handed for the kids. “Looking real constipated, Strife.”

Cloud bucked towards Barret, his fist already poised to flip the other man off. But ever aware of the kids, he instead just gestured emphatically with his fist, tensing it in mid-air. Barret laughed handsomely, and Cloud pointedly ignored the way that made him feel too.

Was he always this bad? Was it always this hard to keep himself together? Had his friends always been disastrously hot and the Planet was just having fun by making him suddenly aware of it? On tonight of _all_ nights?

Tifa laughed at the display but let Cloud go with a friendly squeeze. He immediately put some space between them as casually as he could — he felt frantic, energy buzzing too high under his skin. He was a high voltage wire left bare, ready to bring destruction on anyone who touched him. He was barely keeping himself under control, so he bypassed Vincent entirely and headed straight for the balcony. Even though he just came from outside, he still needed a breather. The reminder of the dropping temperature against his skin was enough for his fever. He was driving himself into a quiet frenzy, but it said something about his history that he was able to keep it hidden so well.

Even still, he shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt another presence behind him.

“Something wrong?” Vincent asked as he slid the glass door closed.

“No.” It came out in a breath, but it was true. Cloud folded his arms over the railing and stared down at the streets below. He wondered how far that couple was from where he was now...

Vincent’s touch came as a surprise but not unwanted. “You’re blushing.”

_Fuck._ “Am I?”

“Really hard.”

Cloud closed his eyes and brought his palm against his forehead, fingers idling against his hairline. “I know, Vincent.”

He ignored the way his body wanted to shiver as gloved fingers trailed behind his ear to the back of his neck. Rested there. It would have been so nice to give in under that slight weight and lean his head forward, to feel that gentleness become a pressure that was too much to ignore.

“Care to talk about it?”

He was back suddenly in his body. He didn’t delude himself into thinking that Vincent didn’t notice how suddenly he shot up. Cloud blinked lamely before lowering his hand to the railing, smoothing his palm against it as he ducked his gaze again. Shame burned down to his stomach; the heat of it coiled in his gut. He was a fucking _mess_.

“It’s...” How the _fuck_ was he going to get Vincent on board? He curled one hand into a loose fist before shaking his head. “I can’t. Not when the kids are here.” He looked back over his shoulder, and whatever look was on his face was enough to make Vincent’s lids drop to half-mast. Ah, so it was noticeable. “I’ll tell you once we get back home.”

“Hmm.” Vincent stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s temple. His curiosity increased when Cloud let out a shaky sigh.

“Man...” the blond whispered.

“I’ll leave you to clear your head.”

“Thanks...” Cloud breathed, needing the space more than ever right now.

Vincent left, taking the heat and the temptation with him. It was only once he was back in the hotel room did Cloud feel like he could finally breathe. Standing outside, however long he kept himself there, had been a good choice in the long run. He let out a long sigh and felt secure that his sensibilities were finally his own. He drew up to his full height and turned.

Only to see that there was a water bottle waiting for him on the balcony table. He smiled gently at the gesture before grabbing the item and heading instead. The night continued without a hitch, and having the others for company was enough to keep _those thoughts_ at bay for a time.

Vacation time ended, and as much as Cloud would miss it, he so very solely wanted to go home. There were things that he needed to think over, needed to have sorted out for him. Unfortunately, he was never one for thinking heavily on life changing decisions. Coming to terms with himself and the things he wanted always came with their own poor coping mechanisms. He had learned how to rewrite the worst of them over the years, but when nothing seemed satisfying, he always hopped on Fenrir and buried himself in work.

He gave an excuse that things had built up while he was gone, and in some shades, that was a truth. He was more than happy to throw himself into short range deliveries because long distances made him think too much. And he was trying his best not to think.

“Delivery and pick up for Cole,” he called out, twisting back to unhook an unwieldy package from the freight rack. He easily handled it one-handed, but he warned the customer just how heavy it was.

“O-oh! Let me get my package. Sorry, hold on.” The mousy brunet spun around and headed back into the dark grey building.

Cloud sighed but waited, turning his head to stare idly at his console.

_“What a sweet little_ whore _you are.”_

His body stiffened as the thought came back unbidden. It hit him like a freight train, and he gripped at the fabric of his pants, eyes widening behind his goggles.

_“My eager little slut.”_

Cloud’s breath was shaky and hard, exhaled as if it was trapped in his chest. He swallowed then and looked around, hoping that no one was paying attention to him. Passers-by milled around as they always did. A few paused here and there to wave at him but never lingered, seeing that he was on the clock.

He reached up to pull his goggles away from his face, needing to pinch the bridge of his nose to collect himself again. _Calm down, calm down,_ he chanted, wanting more than anything to have Vincent’s restraint.

Vincent. That was a name he should not bring up in all of this. If he did, he might—

“Here we go.”

Cloud let go of his goggles, forgetting for a moment they were once settled on his nose. The eyewear snapped against him, and white hot pain shot up. He choked out a curse before doubling over, holding his face. Cole, poor soul who watched Cloud’s discomfort, watched in surprise.

“A-are you okay?!”

“‘m _fine,_ ” Cloud drawled sharply, voice firm and defensive. The humiliation was heavy in his voice and on his face. He really was a mess. He reached out his free hand, and Cole jumped to hand the package over to him.

Sitting up, Cloud took the item properly before turning to secure it to the rack as well. He managed to navigate through the typical motions of having his recipient sign for paperwork without further injury. After that, he peeled out of there, leaning sharp into a corner just so the danger would keep him in the moment.

His boyfriend was on his mind now; the mere thought of him before was almost inescapable now. Even when they were apart, Cloud felt himself drawn into the other man’s orbit.

Vincent. Vincent...

“ _Vincent_.”

The name came out in surprise when he noticed the other male beside him. Cloud was on the outside of Edge now, having taken the long way around traffic before making his way back into the city. He stopped when he heard something weird grinding under Fenrir’s chassis. That pause was long enough for Vincent to get the drop on him, and usually that would have been fine. But today, Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He felt his breath catch.

He turned without knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get back on Fenrir— But Vincent caught him under his arm and pulled him close. Vincent’s not necessarily the physically strongest in the group in his usual human form, but he knew all too well how to work the element of surprise. And Cloud was at a disadvantage.

Keeping his hold firm on Cloud, Vincent reached up with his other hand to curl his fingers under his lover’s chin. His eyes were burning. Cloud felt exposed under his gaze, which wasn’t terribly rare, even outside of the bedroom. But this was bad. He didn’t know if Vincent would like what he had to see.

“What’s wrong.” It was a question, but it wasn’t phrased like one. There was a demand under there, even if it wasn’t one that Vincent wasn’t going to currently say.

_Stop running from me._

Cloud’s expression tightened. They had learned to lose their secrets with each other, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to test these waters in particular. He curled his fist; the wrist Vincent held shook. Cloud glanced down, staring at Vincent’s lips, and oh, that probably wasn’t helping...

“I can’t say,” he tried in lieu of a real explanation.

“You said you would once you got home.” Vincent tilted his head slightly, assessing.

Cloud felt like prey in front of a predator. He shook his head and said softer, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Try me,” was all that came next.

Cloud rolled his eyes in a wide arc before looking off to the side. If he didn’t say it now, who knew how long it would be before the urge took him again. Would it arise like his need to dress up, slowly after years of being tampered down, or would it find him in the heat of the moment, making him beg for something more? Something he could never ask with an unclouded mind?

Somehow, the latter wasn’t the best option — he knew how he could be in the throes of his own pleasure, and the last thing he wanted to do was to throw it suddenly on Vincent only to ruin the moment.

So, he compromised. He was getting good at that.

He reached up with his free hand to loosely curl it around Vincent’s wrist. “Let me finish this last delivery,” he said, looking up to Vincent who peered down at him over the mantle of his cape. “You can come with, but I won’t run away.”

“So you say.”

... Alright. _Fair_. But still. He was about to withdraw his hand when he realised something. The guilt that usually followed such a pointed statement wasn’t there. And he knew it wasn’t from a sudden stint of personal growth. Though over time, he had learned to take his past failings — both real and perceived — with stride, he knew that this was something... different. There was a pleasure in hearing Vincent’s directness. It was collision of satisfaction and humility that left something magnificent and bright in its place.

Oh fuck. He couldn’t think about it here. He tightened his grip once more, only to tug Vincent towards Fenrir. “C’mon,” he said resolutely, trying to keep whatever he was feeling from reflecting on his face. “No time to waste.”

He was thankful when Vincent didn’t press, when the gunner only took his place on the bike with ease. The golden claws of Vincent’s gauntlets settled on Cloud’s hips, shining dangerously in the sunlight. Cloud settled his goggles over his face, noting that he wouldn’t have much more time to stall after this. He needed to figure his shit out before the end of his work day.

The engine kicked to life under their bodies, roaring magnificently before dulling to a low purr. Whatever had gotten caught earlier didn’t leave any lasting impressions, which was good, but Cloud would have gladly taken the repairs as an excuse. Hm... No point in fighting against whatever forces were at work to get him to confess. He made a wide U-turn before racing towards the city.

Throughout the last few deliveries, Cloud was all too aware of Vincent. His presence, his gaze, the low timbre of his voice when he spoke in small moments. And all the while, he still hadn’t found an appropriate way to bring up the topic at hand. Hell, what even was an appropriate way? As Vincent handed over the last package, Cloud found his gaze lingering on his boyfriend’s face wondering if this, of all the things they’ve done, would be the line not worth crossing.

Maybe he was thinking too much. It wouldn’t be surprising.

His gaze diverted once the carbon-copy of his delivery slip was back in his hand. He folded it and slipped it into a pocket, nodding to the customer.

“Take care!” they said with bright cheer.

Vincent and Cloud nodded as one, Cloud gesturing with a quirk of his fingers in a half-wave. One last stop and then he would head home to face the music. As he drove back to his workspace, still nothing came to mind. He had never been good at presenting his most personal thoughts to people. Battle plans? Sure. Reciting building layouts he knew like the back of his hand? Easy. But this? Confessing to a want — a _need_ — that went against his usual character? Hell, that was going to be difficult.

He might have called the whole thing off if Vincent didn’t come find him. And that’s probably why he did it in the first place.

When they arrived, Cloud headed upstairs to go file his paperwork while Vincent stopped next door at the bar to say hello to Tifa and the kids. Cloud didn’t bother thinking about it anymore as he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. So, he kept his thoughts on his simple tasks and quickly sorted everything he’d need to work through for another day before heading next door as well.

Their stay was short but well-appreciated. Tifa hugged them both before letting them head out. No drinks tonight, sorry. Cloud was going to need a clear head for this one.

The drive felt like it lasted only seconds. Dismounting Fenrir and heading upstairs to Cloud’s living room felt like it took even less time somehow. As was customary, Cloud dropped his keys in the wicker basket before he and Vincent removed their boots, setting them by the door. Vincent began to remove his protective wear as they headed to the bedroom. By the time they were inside, he was already working on removing his cape. Cloud sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as his partner milled around. This was practically Vincent’s other home. Third or fourth — it was hard to say. The man got around, but it was nice to know that he was welcomed wherever he went.

In as much as Cloud was aware of his own changes, he knew that Vincent had grown just as much. He was more receptive to life and those around him. He spoke more with less of a tired cadence. It was nice — heartwarming even — but the warm and fuzzy feelings would have to wait until later. Cloud nodded to the spot next to him, waiting for Vincent to sit before he made his next move.

He took in a deep breath, let it out just as slowly, and then turned to face Vincent.

Vincent reached forward and swept a strand of blond hair away from Cloud’s face. “Just say what’s on you mind,” he prompted, already anticipating Cloud’s struggle.

It was relieving. So much so that it made Cloud laugh a little. Good to know he chose the right one. He took Vincent’s hand in his own before turning his head to press a kiss against the rough palm. He kept his lips there just for a second longer before looking to meet Vincent’s eyes once more.

The other man was patiently waiting, but Cloud was attuned to the faint hints of curiosity in his lover’s gaze. Well, here goes absolutely fucking nothing.

“There’s something I want when we’re together.” Cloud made a vague motion with his free hand before clarifying, “When we fuck.”

“Oh?” Vincent curled his fingers, letting them stroke against Cloud’s cheek. Reassurance, a small sense of peace.

Cloud nodded before saying, “And I can’t... figure out the ‘right’ way to say this. If there even is one. But.”

He froze then, feeling the words lodge in his throat, but he knew he was just going to come out and say it. Still, knowing and doing were two different things. He let go of Vincent’s hand before setting both of his own on his curled leg. He scratched lazily against his pants before squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck it.

“I want you to call me a whore.”

Silence. Deafening. Cloud’s brows furrowed tight, but he chanced looking up anyway. Vincent’s eyebrows had shot up towards his hairline. It was incredibly rare to shock him outright, and the sight made Cloud laugh a little bit again. He shifted his hands and rubbed his palms against his thighs before shrugging.

“I... I want you to call me a whore, greedy, a slut, _anything_. I just...” Another steadying breath. The voices he eavesdropped on that night became Vincent’s and his own. His fingers curled against his pants, fingers dragging along the fabric as his palms continued their back and forth. Vincent noticed. Of course, he noticed. Quieter, Cloud said, “I just need to hear it from you.”

“What brought this on?” Was Vincent’s voice a bit lower? It had to be, just a tad. Cloud felt himself sitting up straighter, spurred on by the sound.

“I.” He blushed and then looked up at the ceiling. “I heard someone say it on my way back to the hotel.”

“Eavesdropping?”

Cloud felt himself heat up. He rolled his jaw before adding, “I wasn’t trying to.”

And they both knew he didn’t have to try very hard to do a great many things. Vincent reached out to place his hand over one of Cloud’s. That stopped the repetitive motions at least. He then trailed his fingers against Cloud’s beaten knuckles, thinking with a long, low rumble. The pause didn’t last for very long at all as Vincent said:

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“You will?!” Cloud looked down so fast he could have given himself whiplash. “I—” He shook his head, trying to restart his thoughts and take some of the shock out. But it just wasn’t that simple. “Just like that?” When Vincent nodded ever so casually, Cloud scoffed. “That took literally no convincing.” And here he was worrying over this for days...

“Well.” The word dragged against the gravel of Vincent’s voice. His eyes lowered down to a spot between their bodies. He tapped his thumb against Cloud’s lazily. “Considering some of the things I’ve thought of and wanted, I can’t really say I’m one to judge.”

Cloud didn’t think he was walking into a trap, but the curiosity was going to swallow him whole all the same. “... And what _do_ you want?”

Vincent flicked his gaze up to Cloud immediately. It was as much of a warning as Cloud was going to get to brace himself. The first words that fell from Vincent’s lips were followed smoothly by others. Every nasty, filthy urge that he ever had came were brought out into the light. Fleeting thoughts, he had called them, but there was so much more detail than Cloud himself could have put into those things. It stirred up a violent mixture of want and embarrassment inside of him. An unsteady sound not unlike a moan left him as he shot forward. He pressed one hand to Vincent’s mouth; the other landed somewhere on the man’s thigh, squeezing tight. He wasn’t going to make it out of this alive, was he?

_“Okay!”_ he shouted, shaking his head hard. “Enough. Shut up.”

Vincent chuckled against his palm but remained quiet otherwise. Hesitantly, Cloud removed his hand, trusting the gunner not to continue. He did not. There was, a new light in Vincent’s eyes — an unrestrained hunger that made the blond shake. Well, two sets of doors had been opened tonight. Which were they going to walk through first? Cloud swallowed down whatever urge was coming up. He slid his hand down to Vincent’s chest, using that steady heartbeat under his palm as a grounding center.

“So... that’s what you’ve wanted, huh?”

“Just a bit,” Vincent downplayed. He leaned closer then. His hands set upon Cloud’s waist once more. Without the gauntlets, his hands were heavier somehow. There was a pressure in the way that they lingered, in the idle way Vincent’s fingers curled against Cloud’s covered skin.“But it’s not about me right now. It’s about you.”

“I guess...”

Vincent leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Cloud’s and earning himself a soft inhale. Cloud was immediately receptive to the touch, but he stayed aware enough to listen to Vincent’s next question.

“Is there anything else you want?” Had Vincent’s voice always been this rough, dragging over Cloud’s frayed nerves and burning him from inside?

“Yeah,” Cloud exhaled.

“Are you sure?”

“I haven’t... thought about it much.”

A sharp laugh, more a force of air if anything. Vincent tilted his head. “Shocking.”

“Fuck you.”

They kissed as a slow point of contact. Vincent’s hands made their way under Cloud’s dark sweater, chilled fingers taking on the heat as they traveled. Cloud shuddered at the contact. Vincent pressed forward, easily manipulating their bodies until Cloud was lying across the bed underneath him. Even though they kept the languid pace, Vincent teased with his tongue and kept contact for long enough to make Cloud moan when they came up for air.

Cloud tightened his grip on Vincent’s arms, trying and failing to keep his hips from squirming underneath the taller man. Vincent pulled away and regarded him. Once more:

“Are you sure?”

The break was necessary. Cloud needed some oxygen back into his brain before he could put two and two together. He nodded and drummed his fingers against Vincent idly.

“I trust you to just... do whatever.”

Vincent shifted himself until he came to settle between Cloud’s thighs. His hips pressed against Cloud’s, and he let out a low noise. A growl, which caused Cloud’s cock to twitch almost immediately.

“You shouldn’t give me that type of free reign.”

“But I’m gonna do it anyway.” Cloud rolled his head to one side, still looking up at Vincent. “Unless you don’t think you can handle i—”

It was hard to tell when Vincent moved, but his hand wrapped around Cloud’s throat suddenly. Cloud sucked in what air he could before breathing became difficult. A tiny sound escaped him; his eyelids dropped to half-mast. Vincent watched him like a predator that hunts its prey as the lightheadedness started to kick in. It wasn’t quick by any means. The dizziness was slow to take, which meant Cloud got to feel every precious, heady second. He could hold his breath for a long time, but when it was sprung on him like this, he had no time to prepare.

Cloud's vision became foggy, and he whined in his throat, fingers twitching against Vincent’s sleeve. He rolled his hips upward against his partner, making sure that Vincent could feel how hard he was getting. When Vincent let go, air was more than a relief. The first gasp was sensational. Cloud’s thighs twitched on either side of Vincent, and the next few breaths that followed calmed down the burning in his lungs.

Vincent set his hand down again only to rub against the hill of Cloud’s throat. So slender and pale — pale enough to bruise, to mark. He always had fun leaving his claim, but he figured that tonight his marks would be a little more mental this time around. He leaned down to kiss the center of Cloud’s throat.

Getting undressed from there was its own game. Cloud was made to undress first with Vincent hardly touching him. His fingers trailed here and there, but otherwise, he barely moved from where he was. He kept himself caged over Cloud’s body as he watched every layer come off. Whenever he made as if to speak, Cloud froze, waiting for that word to come into play. It never did. Vincent always closed his mouth and let out a thoughtful hum.

“Ass,” Cloud muttered before reaching down to shuck off his underwear.

By now, Vincent’s legs were on either side of him. Cloud had to lift his hips and bumped his naked cock against Vincent’s covered groin. The disparity in their clothing made the friction so much more. Cloud sucked in a breath and repeated it with slow motions, over and over. Vincent only tipped his head in fascination and watched. Cloud felt like he was under a microscope, completely laid bare even though he still had one article of clothing left.

Vincent tipped to one side and curled his fingers in Cloud’s waistband. He helped ease the underwear down the rest of the way before flinging it away behind him. He took his place once again and lowered down for a kiss. Cloud was on edge; his mind primed and ready to take that insult to heart. But it had been several minutes — had it? who the fuck knew — and Vincent hadn’t said it.

He reached up to run his fingers through ink black hair, feeling through it as Vincent’s lips pressed their way across his jaw. Vincent lowered down a hand to quirk Cloud’s hips up towards his own. Cloud rolled up with the motion, but something in the back of his mind was aware that Vincent wasn’t moving at all. He was as observant as always, allowing himself to be used as a prop of Cloud’s own pleasure.

It was a small thing, that notion, and it was lost to the slick press of Vincent’s tongue against his own. Cloud moaned, accepting this deeper kiss. It fueled him on, and he ground himself against his lover. The motions were familiar, but they never failed to spark that deeper want inside of him. When he was allowed to breathe again, he wasn’t even aware of the way Vincent had tilted up to speak against his ear.

“You like that, don’t you, whore?”

The word hit just as hard as it had before. Cloud gasped and pressed his head back, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. But Vincent held him tight, coaxing him to continue. This time, he rolled forward as well. Cloud groaned again, feeling his partner rock against him. It was such a poor imitation of what he wanted. He called out his lover’s name, and he felt Vincent smile.

A kiss against his ear. “That’s it. Call my name. Moan for me like the whore you are.”

Cloud grit his teeth against the pleasant burn of shame. He shouldn’t want this — but how could he _not_? Hearing Vincent talk down to him like this was a rare experience. His gravelly voice dragged out the insult, making sure that Cloud felt it. Vincent sat up on his knees and looked down at Cloud. He reached down to cup his partner’s chin.

“Undress me.”

Oh. _That_ did something to him too. Cloud nodded in the loose grip, and when he was released, he sat up to undo Vincent’s shirt. As the fabric gave way to scarred skin, he kissed and worshiped every inch. His teeth pinched skin; his lips pressed gliding kisses. When he came down to Vincent’s belt, he couldn’t wait to get the damn thing off. Removing the pants was a combined effort, but when it was gone, Vincent slid his fingers in Cloud’s blond hair and tugged him forward.

Cloud pressed lingering, open-mouthed kisses against Vincent’s cock. He moaned softly, mouth already watering at the now familiar taste. He closed a hand around the base of Vincent and let his eyes fall shut as he set to work. His movements were lazy and content, not wanting to rush a part of their exchange that he truly enjoyed.

“Now I see why you wish for me to call you this,” Vincent said, sighing out a moan when Cloud’s mouth suckled the tip of his cock. “You just want someone to see you as you are.”

The accusation burned and made Cloud's heart flutter. He moaned out his agreement as he accepted more of Vincent into his eager mouth. Each bob of his head was slow but gradually picked up speed. Vincent tightened his hand for a second, using that time to pull at Cloud’s hair. Cloud blinked up at him, never once pausing in his work.

“You’re such a beautiful slut. You truly are.”

Cloud’s own cock jumped at the words. He nodded his head as best as he could before acting with more gusto. He moved one hand to Vincent’s thigh to resist the temptation to touch himself. Vincent’s cock was thick and weighed down his tongue, but Cloud accepted it with ease. He slid his other hand out of the way and pushed his head down until he hit Vincent's base. Cloud shook his head side to side; he could feel Vincent pressed against the back of his throat.

Vincent groaned, long and loud. He pulled Cloud back by his hair before pushing him forward again. Cloud relaxed his mouth. The wet click of his throat every time Vincent pushed in was too obscene to ignore. Spit collected in his mouth, but it was soon forced down the corners, dribbling down his chin in thin lines. He huffed through his nose. His moans were broken up by that wet _click, click, click_. He dug his nails into Vincent’s thighs.

He really wanted to jerk off right now.

Seeing no reason to hold back, he moved a hand down to grip at himself. He only managed a couple of tugs before Vincent pulled his head back forcefully, up and away from his cock. Cloud moaned in frustration at the loss.Vincent pushed him down to the bed, one hand still secured in his hair. The other rested above Cloud’s heart, feeling him, testing him.

“Move your hand away.”

Cloud almost fell in line with the order, loving the way that Vincent was assertive with him. But that was almost. He got it in his mind to not give in so easily, no matter how much Vincent made him want to.

“Fuck you.” He shuddered around a moan, his back lifting slightly off the bed.

“I said _move it_ , Strife.”

“And I said ‘ _fuck_ —’”

Vincent had him flipped over in the time it took to breathe. He pulled Cloud’s hips up into the air and shoved his head down towards the bed. That grip in his hair was ever present. Vincent grabbed at Cloud’s other hand and forced it away. Even still, Cloud weakly continued his thought.

“—‘you...’”

“And you were doing so well.” Vincent ground his cock against Cloud’s ass, and Cloud moaned softly. He backed himself up against it. “If I feed you my cock again, will you behave?”

Cloud fought against the urge to nod. He tightened the hand he couldn’t move against the bed. The other edged back down towards his cock. Nothing doing. The hand in his hair finally left and secured the one that had tried to stray. Vincent effectively pinned Cloud down. His rutting became pointed; he moved to see out his pleasure and his alone. Cloud was only a fixture, only a means to an end, and that felt _good_. There was no fighting the mewl that escaped. Cloud let himself be used again, only rolling back to help make Vincent feel good. Vincent laughed in his chest, the noise dark and heady.

“That’s it. A slut like you is only good for this, right?”

“Vincent...” Cloud moaned open-mouthed, panting as he felt trails of precum land on his lower back.

Vincent ducked his head and panted, baring his teeth as he fucked against Cloud with abandon. What had been an action set only to tease was now one of fulfillment. Cloud had never been an audience to someone else’s pleasure before, not like this. He was both a part of the moment and separate from it. He was only a bystander, a plaything, a useful toy to make Vincent climax.

He moaned at the thought. Finally, his wandering mind was doing something useful for once.

He was able to ball up a fist and drag it towards his head when he realised Vincent had let go of him. Or rather, Vincent had set his palm elsewhere, right at the curve of Cloud’s hip, keeping him in place as he fucked, fucked, _fucked_. Alcohol could never get Cloud as drunk as this. If only he could see it when Vincent came against him. He moaned again for his lover, not caring how it made him look or sound. Vincent lifted his head slightly, lust darkening his otherworldly gaze. He tightened his hold, his nails having grown sharper by now.

“Say my name, _whore_.”

And Cloud did, wrecked by the sheer desire and aggression in his lover’s voice. He felt Vincent cum against him. The detached feeling in his body was absolute then; he felt spacey, completely pulled out of his own head for just a moment. When he came back to himself, his body was flat against his sheets. Underneath his belly was a wet patch of his own cum.

Vincent smoothed his hand through the mess he made before flipping Cloud over. Cloud stared up at him, eyes barely open, and the next thing he knew, Vincent’s palm was against his mouth. He knew this stickiness, knew its scent, and his tongue was out to clean up the mess before he could even think to do it.

He moaned through the action; his cock flexed against his stomach, already working back up to full hardness as his tongue lifted from Vincent’s palm to his finger. He sucked in one and then another, cleaning off two before switching over to to the same to two more. When he reached Vincent’s thumb, he suckled it, losing himself to the motion. He bobbed his head over it lazily, giving it the same treatment he had with Vincent’s cock earlier.

Vincent leaned in and hooked his thumb against Cloud’s bottom row of teeth, stopping the show almost immediately. He pulled down, down, until Cloud’s jaw was hanging open. Cloud blinked up at him, breathlessly moaning as he was manhandled. Inspected. Observed. He would lay here all night if it meant Vincent could see him like this. _Truly_ see him.

“You’ve just given me an idea.”

Before Cloud could make a questioning noise, Vincent kissed him like this. Open-mouthed and filthy. He shifted his thumb to hook on the corner of Cloud’s mouth and collected spit on the digit before moving it away. He brought his hand down against Cloud’s entrance, rubbing against the puckered rim before pressing in and stroking him shallowly.

“You only have your own greediness to blame.”

Cloud swallowed down a moan. He reached up above his head with one hand to grip tightly at the sheets. Vincent ducked his head to kiss and lick over Cloud’s neck and shoulders. His usual way of prepping the blond was thrown out the window. Instead, he only seemed interested in using every way he knew to getting Cloud worked up. Bringing him up to the edge but never pushing him over.

The first time it happened, Cloud was left choking on his own moan, ready to shout his release, but it never came. The second time, he was left so dizzy he was sure he would see a pool of his own cum on his stomach. But no. _No_. Never, never, never. Vincent was more vested in bringing him to the brink, building him up and kicking him down before he could ever be whole.

It was a madness that Cloud could fall in love with; it was a cycle he wouldn’t mind dying to. Every time he hit a wall, once more denied his release, he cursed Vincent’s name. He hissed out half hearted “Fuck you”s and insults, but he reveled in Vincent’s rumbling laugh all the same. Even when he glared, he loved this exchange.

To think, he almost ran away from this.

But he was nearing his limit. He wasn’t sure how long Vincent kept him in his hellish limbo, but his body was crying for release now. He was oversensitive, which Vincent immediately honed in on. He blew against Cloud’s ears, even his nipples. He delighted in the way the man arched against him, swearing lustily at his prolonged denial. Cloud's cock was flushed red, slick with his own arousal. Denied over and over and _over again_ by the only man who could make him transcend.

And it wouldn’t have been so bad if Vincent wasn’t literally getting off to this. He had cum twice more while he toyed with Cloud’s body. The first time was as erotic as it always was, with Vincent rubbing himself against Cloud’s cock, hand gripped in spiky blond hair as he made Cloud _watch_. On the second, Vincent lazily rubbed his cock against Cloud’s lips. His red eyes dark and piercing. Cloud was only permitted to use his mouth; his hands were held against his chest with Vincent’s knee pressing down on them. He was helpless in a way that made him weak all the way down to his soles.

He felt Vincent’s cum run down the side of his cheek and spurt against his lips. He lapped it up, equal parts content and wound up. But it was worth it all for the way Vincent finger combed through his hair and proudly called him a slut.

But he was going to lose his fucking mind at this rate. He had Vincent’s scent on him now, and he had been pushed nearly to the point of tears at this point. (He wouldn’t trade this for the world. Who else could he trust but Vincent to reduce him to this?)

“Fuck me already!” he cried out, pressing his head back into the bedding. His cock was flushed a deep, angry red, and it was a wonder he hadn’t cum himself already. Even when he felt like he was a hair-trigger from release, his natural stubbornness was working against him. “Please, Vincent. Stop jerking me around already, and _fuck me!”_

“I’ve done no such thing.” Vincent flicked Cloud’s cock before running a finger down the length of it.

Cloud hissed, blaspheming against every creature in the Astral Sea that he knew off-hand. He reached out to grab Vincent, to tug at his beautiful long hair, but he was stopped midway. Vincent grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned him down again. He held Cloud’s sex in a loose grip, pathetic really, and teased over his shaft. It wasn’t enough! Not even close!! Cloud let out a broken _“Fuck!”_ as tears ran down his cheeks. Finally broken down to his lowest level. His entire body thrummed with need; every action was begging for Vincent. But that’s all the gunner wanted. It was everything Cloud needed.

Cloud gasped when he was shoved onto his side. He pressed his face against a pillow, sobbing now in relief as Vincent slid inside of him, finally finding its home in the warmth of his body. Vincent pulled up Cloud’s leg and rammed into him, setting a hard and bruising pace. Cloud babbled his elation as well as a few insults of his own.

“Yes, _yes— finally_ , god!” He reached back to grip the back of Vincent’s thigh. He dug his nails in hard enough to break the skin. “I, _nh_ , ha-a-ate y-you...” He tried to look over his shoulder, but his eyes rolled. His head fell down to the bed again. “Y-ou and your — _haa... hngh_ — big, _stupid_ cock—ah! _God!”_

“And yet, you take it all. _Every— last— bit.”_ Vincent punctuated each word with a hard thrust, effectively making Cloud bounce to meet him.

Cloud whimpered and let his lover take over. Words were useless between them anyway, especially at this point, and his brain felt scrambled with how deeply Vincent was fucking him. The thickness of Vincent’s cock made him forget everything else. Cloud swore he could feel the other man in his guts. His free hand twitched at the thought. Cloud heard himself keen.

When he finally came, it was nearly a shock. The tension inside of him exploded like a supernova. Hot tears streaked down his face as he cursed Vincent — _thanked_ Vincent — praised Vincent with enough fervor that it could have made the man a god. Vincent buried deep for just a second before grabbing onto Cloud and rolling onto his back. Cloud let out one confused moan as Vincent reached down to pull his legs open and up to his chest. He cried out again when Vincent jackhammered into him. He leaned his head back against Vincent’s shoulder, moaning like the actual slut he was, going stupid on Vincent’s cock.

This was where he was meant to be, how he was meant to be. His body tensed as he was jettisoned into a second wave of his orgasm. His voice broke off into a silent scream, his back arching away from Vincent as his partner came inside of him. Vincent growled, a dangerous and pleasing noise. Each thrust forced out his cum from Cloud’s hole, and the lewd noise of their union left Cloud speechless.

When his body found any measure of sense, the only word to pass from his lips was a weak and dreamy “ _Yes_...”

Vincent’s thrusts slowed. It was impossible to focus on anything but the steady wave of his hips. From base to tip and back again, holding Cloud open and making him take it. Not that Cloud could resist in this boneless state. His chest and stomach were covered in his own release. He licked his dry lips, only to get a taste of himself there as well.

“Oh hell,” he sighed, shakily breathing again.

When Vincent eventually stopped, he released Cloud’s legs and wrapped his arms around the blond’s middle. They fell back against the bed together. Vincent stayed buried inside of Cloud. This brought on a new wave of wanting that Cloud’s body was too exhausted to take.

“Mm. I should keep you like this all the time,” Vincent muttered, his own voice heavy from his exertions. “Keep you as my personal sleeve.”

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t hate how that sounded. “That’d be...” Words were fucking hard right now — but not nearly as hard as Vincent was a moment ago. “Good.”

Vincent laughed and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Good, at least one of them would. The very notion of thinking made the fog in Cloud’s head buzz angrily. Thinking was for another time, for another long day on Fenrir. Right now, the only things he was worried about was the pleasant stretch of Vincent’s cock in his ass and all the times Vincent talked down to him throughout the night.

Mmm. If being a whore for the man was always as good as this, Cloud didn’t mind a change in pace.


End file.
